


Azkaban Number

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tattoos, azkaban number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Harry finds himself staring at Malfoy once again.





	Azkaban Number

**Author's Note:**

> At [Tumblr](http://drac-ooh.tumblr.com/post/159616356910/azkaban-number)

Harry had testified at Draco Malfoy’s trial. It hadn’t even occurred to him not to do it. Draco had been a git and a constant pain in Harry’s arse for years but he had never lived up to the cruelty of a real Death Eater.

But even Harry’s testimony hadn’t been enough to save Draco from a couple of months in Azkaban. He had been released just in time for the start of the next Hogwarts year and Headmistress Mcgonagall had allowed him to return to the school and complete his final year with the rest of the 8th year students. Harry’s plea to her to give Draco a chance had been completely unnecessary and he had flushed with embarrassment once she had told him so.

So not having avoided Azkaban meant that Draco Malfoy hadn’t avoided being branded yet again either. That time - with a short prison number, right bellow his right year. Unlike the Dark Mark, the Azkaban number was an ordinary tattoo and could easily be hidden with a well - placed glamour.

But Draco wasn’t hiding it in any way. And that was the current problem of one Harry Potter, who just couldn’t stop staring at it. At first he hadn’t understood why he was doing it. But his eyes always landed there when he looked at Draco. And soon he had realized that he was looking at Draco very often.

Harry thought the black ink of the number contrasted beautifully with Draco’s pale skin. He wasn’t sure where that thought had come from. But once it had - Harry could not stop thinking about it. And with it came other thoughts.

And with them - the undeniable realisation that Harry wanted to kiss the number. He wanted to kiss Draco’s throat and make the other boy moan with pleasure. He wanted to suck gently on the skin and leave his own mark on Draco as well. He wanted to comb his fingers through the pale blond hair and tug at it enough for Draco to tilt his head and bare the number even more for Harry.

And thus, Harry came to the conclusion that he probably had a thing for necks and throats. And possibly for tattoos. But mainly - he had a thing for Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy’s neck. Draco Malfoy’s tattooed neck.

“Fuck.” Harry hissed as he adjusted his trousers for the third time since Draco had entered the Great Hall.


End file.
